


All is fair in love and war

by Mondaycoupleforever



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondaycoupleforever/pseuds/Mondaycoupleforever
Summary: The story is set after the kiss between Rosaline and Benvolio, she goes to see Escalus one last time to try and save him. Saving Benvolio is however the last thing on his mind.





	1. How far would I go.

“Rosaline Capulet I have never stopped caring for you, I was foolish to ever think I could give you away even in the name of peace. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife.” 

He could not be serious! I felt the anger creeping up, and I was trying my best to control it. First he gives me away to a family I despise, then he lies and tricks me into agreeing to this ridiculous betrothal, he condemns Benvolio to death after I told him he was innocent and he expects me to just forget everything and marry him. What a condescending, arrogant, self-entitled jackass. I was about to slap him back to reality when my rational mind took over my emotional one. Could I use this to my advantage? Could I sacrifice my future to save Benvolio? I had been forced into my engagement with him, could I enter another in order to save his life. Was it even an option not to try. 

“Escalus, I couldn’t possibly marry you under these circumstances. To start our lives together as someone is losing theirs would not be a good omen.” It was taking every once of self control I possessed to remain calm and charming. I couldn’t let him realize my true feelings. I saw a flash of anger pass in his eyes, this was going to require more work then anticipated. 

“Don’t take me for a fool Rosaline, you’re trying to trick me into saving him. He needs to die for Verona to heal, there is no other way.”

He had changed so much, the Escalus of my past wouldn’t have been so cold, killing an innocent man in order to save his crumbling rule. His innocence was irrelevant to him I realized. He had found the perfect solution to his problem, he gets peace and he gets me. He never would have let Benvolio go, no matter if I had found proof or not. 

“I am not like you I do not play with people’s emotions in order to achieve my goals.” Guilt flashed in his eyes, as I tried not to gag on my lies. I would do anything to save Benvolio, I would deal with the consequences of my actions later. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to imply that you were.”

“Ben and I are friends, you have and will always hold my heart. But I cannot marry you when he is being sentenced to death. Now I must go.” It was risky to walk out now, but I needed him to be desperate enough to forget all logical thought. 

Relief washed over my body as I felt his hand grab mine. 

“Wait, don’t go.” This might actually work, he was falling for it. Part of me felt bad for tricking him, but a life was hanging in the balance. “I can’t simply let him go without any explanation, someone needs to pay for all the bloodshed.” 

The anger was back, so much stronger than before, it was like he had completely disregarded everything I had told him before. I should regained control over my emotions but the words left my mouth before I could. 

“I told you Paris is behind all of this, he set Benvolio up and now he’s run off with my sister and you are doing nothing to get her back. He is coming for your throne, and your continuing denial of the events unfolding is what will lead Verona into darkness, make no mistake about it ignoring the truth will be your downfall.” 

As my words hit him he let go of my hand. I needed to fix this, he was pulling away.

“Of course I understand you are worried about Verona and your people, this is a very delicate matter, but if anybody can figure it out it’s you.” I slowly approached him, placing my hand over his cheek.

“I cannot simply accuse him without any proof, he brought you back to me, he has shown me no reason not to trust him.”

“So he hasn’t show you any reason not to trust him, but what about me, have I shown you any reason not to trust in my words. And yet you refuse to take my word without any proof. And yet you expect me to marry you, you might be a fool after all.”

“Rosaline…”

“No, you need to think about all this, I love you and would be more than happy to marry you, but I will not do so if more blood is spilled. We’ve had enough of that wouldn't you agree.” Not giving him time to answer me I rushed out of the room. There was only a few hours left until the execution, if this plan failed I needed to try and come up with an escape pan. 

The guard didn’t even bat an eye when he saw me approach, he simply held out his hand waiting for payment. It had been so easy to bride the guard to get time with Benvolio. Paris would have no problem over taking Escalus throne if money was all it took to change the loyalties of his people. 

The sight of him broke my heart, he looked like he had given up and resigned himself to his faith. As long as I was still drawing breath I was going to do everything in my power to save him. 

“Ben” My voice was barely a whisper looking at him locked away and it was all my fault, my lies had put him here. 

My voice startled him, clearly he did not expect me to return.

“Capulet, you shouldn’t have come back, people will talk you have to start thinking of your future.”

“It won’t be much of a future if you’re not with me to share it.” Ben reached his hand out between the bars separating us, whipping off the tears that I couldn’t hold in. 

“We need to come up with an escape plan, the guard is easily bribed, maybe we can convince him to aid us in our efforts. Maybe cause an explosion as a distraction like on the day of our public betrothal, people were running in every direction, it might be the perfect cover to help us escape.” 

“No.”

“No? What do you mean no, don’t you want to live? Don’t you want to run away with me?” My voice cracked as the words left my mouth. Maybe the kiss hadn’t meant the same thing to him, maybe it was just a goodbye kiss. Now faced with the idea of running away with me he realized he wanted something different, someone different. “I mean if that’s not what you want we can go our separate way as soon as we’ve left Verona.”

“If I could I would follow you and your stubbornness to the ends of the world. But I will not let you become a traitor to the crown just to save me. I won’t let you abandon everything for me.”

“And what exactly would I be abandoning, apart from Livia I have nothing holding me here and god knows where Paris has taken her.”

“But we would be fugitives, I would never be able to give you the life you deserve and if we were ever caught. If Escalus or god forbid Paris found us you would share the same faith as I, and I will not allow that to happen. Rosaline you need to let me go.”

“You’re asking me to watch you die and do nothing.” 

“I’m asking you to live.” The guard came to get me, our time was up. I wasn’t going to convince him to make a break for it, I was scrambling to save him but he continued to try and protect me even from inside his prison. I leaned in longing to feel his lips on mine. Regardless of what would happen next I would not be able to do this again. Feel him all around me, making me feel so warm and cared for. His kiss was gentle at first, but as my body started shaking he deepened it for a moment making me forget where we were and what was to come. When we finally broke apart, startled by the guard urging me to leave, I could barely move. The guard had to physically drag me away. I turned for one last look at the man that had managed to break through all my defences, a man I had begun to fall in love with, a man that was being torn away from me. 

“Don’t go and do anything foolish for my shake Capulet.” Benvolio was wearing is usual smirk trying to look brave, but I could see the fear in his eyes, fear for what was to come or fear of what I might do I could not be sure. 

Isabella found me crumbled in a hallway, sobbing uncontrollably. She wanted to go get Escalus, but I begged her not to let him know. My last hope now was that he would fall for my act and set Benvolio free. If he saw me in this state he would never fall for my lie that I was still in love with him. Not with my pain so evident on my face. Isabelle hid me away in her room as I slowly regain control of myself. Just as I finished getting myself together there was a knock at the door. 

“Isabella have you seen,… ah there you are. Lady Rosaline would you care for a walk around the garden.”

“Of course, how could I refuse my Prince.”

Isabella was reluctant to let me go, she hugged me and watched me with worried eyes leave with her brother. Without Livia here, Isabella would have been the one person I could have confided in, but since it involved her brother there was nobody I could turn to. 

“Rosaline, I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier. I’m sorry.” My knees buckled at his words, I would have fallen to the ground if Escalus hadn’t been holding on to me. All my strength had left my body, I had failed Benvolio.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you about Paris.” What! Paris, he wasn’t apologizing for killing Ben, he believed me. “I sent some guards to bring him to the palace in order to get to the bottom of your story, he was nowhere to be found. They went to your aunt and uncle’s home to see if they knew where he had run off to with your sister.” 

“And?”

“They were being held against their will, once they were brought to the Palace Lady Capulet told me everything. About saving Paris, mending his woods, making him seduce Livia, sending him out to kill all these people in order to create disorder in Verona. They plotted against me, they were going to overtake me.”

Escalus was outraged, but this wasn’t news to me and neither was it news to him. He had simply not believe me when I told him the truth. How could he possibly claim to love me, when he couldn’t trust me. That was why my heart had changed it’s course, I don’t know how it happened but I trusted Benvolio, and that trust had turned into love. As I lost trust in Escalus, my feelings for him turned from fondness to hatred. 

“So you are going to let Benvolio go?” My voice stumbled a little, but he did not seem to notice that my entire existence depended on what words would come out of his mouth next. 

“Yes.” It was like was heart that had been put on pause for the last couple of days was finally starting to beat again. But I could not let him see that it was affecting me. “Yes we’ll have to make an announcement to the people, turn Benvolio into a spy and this had all been a plot to uncover the truth. We will need to prepare for war. The people will need to be comforted and reassured that the crown will protected them. Announcing our engagement will be a good way to have them see that we have everything under control.”

“Our engagement?” 

“Yes now that Benvolio is saved, you will be mine.” It wasn’t a question, it was statement. He had said those words with such anger, challenging me with his eyes to contradict him. It’s all it took for me to realize that were I to say no, Benvolio would not be set free, he would not be made into a hero who had uncovered the truth. My words would sealed his fate and mine, I wasn’t sure if he would forgive me for the incredible foolish thing I was about to do. 

“Of course, I will be your wife.”


	2. She does not belong to you.

I was surprised when instead of heading outside the guard was taking me to the throne room. I would have expected Escalus to have wanted me publicly executed to prove some kind of point. Maybe this way Rosaline wouldn’t have to watch, as much as I wanted to see her one last time, I didn’t want her there as I met my end.

When we entered the room it was completely empty, only Escalus stood there with this look of victory on his face. In the end he was getting everything he wanted, peace between our families and Rosaline was no longer entangled in an unwanted engagement.

“Leave.” The guard retreated without a second glance. “It would seem that new evidence has come to light and Paris is in fact this new Prince people have been referring too.” I don’t think I have ever been so relieved in my entire life, I had no doubt in my mind Rosaline was the one to finally find proof. But something was off with Escalus, he was acting smug, you would think that after being proven wrong he would be a little humbled by the experience.

“As I’ve told you my lord I didn’t betray Verona, we were trying to save it.”

“Yes with this new information it is clear your actions despite not being the wises were done with good intentions.” His tone had turned bitter, he clearly was still very angry that I had dragged Rosaline with me, or maybe he was angry because she had chosen to come with me.

“In order to satisfy the people and calm down the tensions we will spin a tale for them. I will inform them that you were sent by the palace to retrieve information on who was causing so much chaos in our fair city and that once you returned with that information in order to fool our enemies you were branded a traitor.” That was a far cry from what had actually happened and of course painted the prince in a much better light than the truth would, but if this meet freedom who was I to argue against this fantasy tale he wanted to feed the people.

“How will you explain Rosaline’s part in all this, if I was after all working for you she would have had no reason to come with me.” Before I agreed to this ridiculous charade I needed to make sure she would come out of it with her reputation intact. It was clear, however, that Escalus still cared for her, I was sure he would never let her come to any harm.

“Paris will take the blame for that. We will say that he was the one that took her from her room with the intent of further implicating you in the hopes of starting a war between your two families. You were sent after her to save her, and that is how you uncovered the truth about count Paris.” This was a plausible story, and would most likely turn everyone’s anger towards a common enemy.

“Now in order to make this story appear truthful I will have to make you a special guard, responsible for the safety of the most precious person in Verona.”

“You?” I would be surprised if that was the case he clearly held no love for me, why would he want me around him all the time.

“Of course not, you will be in charge of the safety of your future queen.” No! His words were like a punch to the gut and I took a few steps back under their weight. He couldn’t possibly mean,…she would not…she trusted me not him so why. As I was having my mental breakdown I noticed him from the corner of my eye move to the door at the end of the room letting someone in. The flash of a dress had my eyes move from staring at the floor to staring right into Rosaline’s eyes. I could see the struggle in them, she was trying to remain emotionless in front of her prince, but it was impossible to ignore the sadness in her eyes. She didn’t want this, she had done something foolish after all, all in order to save me. I wanted to scream, I couldn’t let her sacrifice her life for mine. She wanted so much more out of life, if she became a queen she would never have the freedom to make her own choices. I would not agree to this ridiculous story. As Escalus turned his attention back to me, her mask of indifference broke and I could see all her pain painted on her face.Her eyes were pleading with mine, begging me not to do anything. I wasn’t sure what Escalus had told her to agree to this but it was clear by the way she was looking at me that if she backed out of this or if I refused to go along with it death was my only other option.

This explained his smugness, he had been proven wrong at every turn, but in the end he got what he wanted the most and took away from me what I needed the most. Because Rosaline had come to mean so much more to me than a friend. She was like air, I needed her in order to live.

The only decision I could make was to live, to live in order to find a way back to her. An engagement could be broken we were proof of that, but dead I could do nothing for her.

“So Benvolio Montague do you agree to the terms of your release, we’ve already seen how good Rosaline was at pretending your engagement was real, but what about you will you be able to pull this off.” I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or cry at this point, Rosaline had him completely fooled, he truly believed she was still in love with him.

This guard position was meant as a punishment for me, he felt sure she loved only him, but he knew I had feelings for her. He wanted to torture me by having to spend all this time by her side unable to touch her, unable to claim her as mine. He sure loved to act righteous, but he was just like any other man I had encounter in my life not above a little vengeance to satisfy his jealousy.

“My desire has only ever been to serve Verona and my family, if this is the task you assigned to me I would be proud to be of service to the crown.” I was grinding my teeth for dear life, trying to sound as neutral as possible. If Escalus thought he would intimidate me into a reaction he was dead wrong. I would be is perfect little soldier, until I could find a way to free Rosaline from this arrangement.

“Very well, now we have a war to prepare for, Rosaline darling come along I’m sure Benvolio would like to clean up. I will send someone to come and fetch you.” Escalus dragged her out of the room only to turn around and walk towards me.

“I almost forgot, I’m sure you would want to be free of these.” Key in hand he started unlocking my restrains, leaning down to whispered in my hear as Rosaline watched over from the back of the room, “You touch her, you even think about taking her against her will you will find yourself right back here. She’s mine understood, you will watch over her and protect her but you step out of line and I will make sure you regret ever crossing me.” Well well the prince had a backbone after all, but if he thought for one second that he could frighten me into giving her up he was dead wrong. He would be the one to regret. Regret ever giving her up in the first place and throwing us together. Everyone I have ever cared for were either dead or have betrayed me, Rosaline is the only thing I have left, I would walk through fire for her. If he though he could shake me by claiming she loved him he was a fool, I was going to thrust in her, trust that she was doing all of this to save me.

“Understood.”

A few minutes after they left another guard came for me moving me to a nice looking room and provided me with a bath. Escalus was right war was coming, and he was putting Rosaline in grave danger by announcing to everyone their engagement. She would become a target, just like he was. Paris would not rest until he sat of Verona’s throne and they were now both standing in his way. He was a idiot in every sense of the word. Actually the more I thought about it the more I came to think that he might be aware of the danger. That’s why he was risking placing me as her guard, he knew I would protect her with my life, maybe he wasn’t as foolish as he appeared to be.

As I was contemplating the best course of action the door to my room opened and closed just as suddenly, I was no longer alone in my room. I stood up at the sight of her, smiling from ear to ear.

“For god sake Montague put something on.”

“I’m not the one who just barged into someone else’s room Capulet.” The teasing was back, and I have never been so happy to hear her call me by my last name. It was like a memory for the past, before everything we held dear was broken. She blushed as I reached for something to cover myself, turning around to give me more privacy as I got dressed.

“What brings the future queen of Verona to my humble quarters.” Guilt flashed in her eyes.

“I didn’t have a choice, he found out the truth when Lady Capulet confessed her part in Paris scheme, but if I refused him I feared it wouldn’t matter, Ben he was going to see you dead if he couldn’t have me.” I knew there had to be a reason, but a part of me, the part of me that had been betrayed by my uncle, was afraid that what had happened between us was the lie, that she still wanted him and I had only been a distraction, a second choice.

I crossed the room to her and did what I didn’t think I would ever get to do again. Kissing her now felt as incredible as the first time, she was surprised at first but it did not take long for her to respond to my touch. She wanted me. Yet she broke off the kiss far too soon, I needed more, but reality couldn’t be ignored any longer. She was not mine to hold.

“I can’t stay long, I can’t have him suspecting that anything happened between us.”

“We will find a way out of this.”

“I don’t know if there’s a way out for me. Ben you can leave, you’re innocent, he has no reason to chase after you. Don’t stay and play his game, he’s placing me under your guard as a punishment but you don’t have to stay for that.”

“You think I would leave you. Leave you when Verona is about to face war. You have sacrificed so much for me, I will bear a lifetime by your side even if its only as your guard.”

“Maybe I’m the one that can’t bear it. You think I’m ok with spending time with you but not being able to touch you. To have you stay and watch Escalus and I together, it will slowly kill both of us.”

“I have not yet resigned myself to that being your faith. I will get us both out of here.”

“He will chase me, he gave me up once, but now its different he’s changed. Paris is after his crown, he is not gonna let anybody take what belong to him. And now he thinks I belong to him.”

“You don’t belong to anyone but yourself. We will figure this out.”

“I guess I’ll just have to trust you Montague.”

“Always.”


	3. Reality bites

The war was at a stand still. Paris’ army of mercenaries had arrived at Verona’s gate 5 days ago, but since then they had not moved from their position. Paris had clearly hoped to find a city ravaged by internal conflicts. However, despite all odds Escalus fake announcement and the impending danger the city was facing was enough to finally bring our two families together. My uncle was pleased that I was now engaged to the prince and Benvolio’s uncle seemed content with the fact that his family was no longer being considered as traitors. The violence in the street came to a stop as everyone in Verona prepared for the worst.

Life in the palace was unbearable, Escalus was practically keeping me locked away in my room. He refused to talk to me about what was happening outside the city walls. I felt like a prisoner, trapped in someone else life. 

Despite his best efforts to keep me in the dark people in the palace were talking, it seemed the council, which was composed of Escalus and the most respectable families in Verona, was divided on the best course of action to take. Escalus was still hopeful they could negotiate and arrive at a peaceful resolution, however he had a few supporters. Most of the families wanted to fight. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that the majority of the city, which was used to bloodshed, was pushing for war.

I was leaning more toward agreeing with Escalus, the city would not survive a war. But then again if he negotiated for peace, what would be the cost of that peace. 

Since Benvolio’s release we barely got any time alone. Escalus had assigned another guard along side Benvolio to protect me. I should have known he wouldn’t trust us to be alone. Being this close to him and not being able to be myself was torture. I constantly needed to keep up with appearances and make it seem like I was devoted to the king. The more time passed the more I was beginning to feel that Benvolio’s hope that we would find a way out of this was just a fools dream and that the reality was that this was going to be my life from now on. The only time I got a glimpse at what could have been was late at night, Escalus had given me a room overlooking the gardens, so every night Benvolio came to free me from my prison if only for a few hours. It was bitter sweet every time I saw him climb up to my room, reminding me of Juliet and her Romeo. It seemed an eternity had passed since then. We spent most of the night talking, but Benvolio had started insisting that I learn how to defend myself. I was not the best of students, it was pretty hard to concentrate on freeing myself from his hold when I thoroughly enjoyed being in his arms. 

“Rosaline you’re not even trying.” He keep telling me, it was the worry in his eyes that finally made me take is lessons seriously. Turns out I wasn’t all that bad with a blade, Benvolio had been so proud when I managed to cut him. He was smiling like an idiot as I bandaged him, luckily it was only a scratch. When came time for him to return to his room, every night I felt a pinch in my heart. Daybreak always only brought us heartbreak. 

A knock at the door made me lose my train of thoughts. There was no need to even look to see who it was. Escalus was the only one that ever came to my room, by the door anyway. And like every other day I asked the question that was plaguing me. “Any news on Livia?”

“No.” Paris was going to pay one way or other for taking her. “I sent a few spies to scout out his army. She does not appear to be with them, he probably sent her away.”

Or worst, I couldn’t go there I needed to be strong for her and keep fighting until she was found. 

“We will keep looking for her I promise.” He grabbed my hand, probably to comfort me, I pulled away as soon as I felt him touch my skin. 

“I’m sorry I’m a little jumpy with everything happening.” Was I really that great an actress for him not to notice that I did not want this, even my body was reacting unconsciously, pulling away from him at every chance. 

“I understand, the whole city is on edge. You do know I won’t let anything happen to you.” He was leaning in for a hug, I tried not to cringe as he held me. 

Of course Benvolio had chosen this exact moment to burst through the doors. 

Guilt ran through my body, and anger appeared in his eyes. Escalus pulled away from me, about to turn to the person responsible for disturbing us. I pulled him back in, hoping to give Benvolio enough time to get his emotion back in check. His glare faded, but I could tell by the stiffness of his body that he was still irritated. 

“Pardon the disturbance, but your sister is asking for you.” 

“Thank you, I will be right out. I must say Benvolio this role really does suit you. I should have taken you in my service years ago.” Had Escalus always been this way, hitting someone who was already down. 

“You are too kind.” The sarcasm dripping off his words was hard to miss. In response Escalus turned back to me, gently brushing a lose hair behind my ear. “I shall return later my love.” 

Escalus and I had barely interacted since we got engaged. He was overwhelmed with war preparations and I had done everything in my power to avoid him as much as possible. This was the first time Ben had seen us together, the first time I had been forced to play the role of a loving bride in front of him. It was obvious it was hurting both of us, Benvolio tried to send me a reassuring smile, but despite his bests efforts he wasn’t able to achieved his usual smirk filled with confidence. He left along with Escalus leaving me once again alone with my thoughts. 

***  
Escalus never returned to see me, neither had Benvolio. Whatever was happening seemed to be serious, and of course once again I was keep in the dark. I was lying in bed tossing and turning for what seemed like hours when noise coming from outside got my attention. I was hoping to find Benvolio under my balcony, I quickly got out of bed rushing to the doors leading outside. I found them slightly ajar. I had a vague memory of closing them earlier, but I dismissed the idea as quickly as it came, blaming my tired state for the confusion. I found no one outside, now I was not only forget things but also hearing them. I really needed to get a good night sleep, which was proving to be impossible. I couldn’t recall the last time I had sleep well, not since before Benvolio and I had be betrothed. Life was spinning further and further out of control. 

As I headed back to bed I saw out of the corner of my eye the curtains move. The curtains were made out of thick velvet, it was impossible the wind had cause them to move. Before I could really register what was happening a figure moved out of the shadows. I couldn’t really tell who it was but by his stature and movement it was clear it was not Benvolio. 

“Don’t scream.” Right cause listening to the stranger in my room probably here to kill me was the smart thing to do, I was just about to yell to alert someone, but the sound got stuck in my throat with his next words. “I have a message from Paris concerning your sister.” 

This was the first sign that she was still alive, despite my better judgement I approached the man as he handed me a sealed letter. I tried to get a better look at him, but he was staying in the dark preventing me from seeing his face. 

I couldn’t let him leave. He could have more answers concerning Livia. I had to reach the dagger Benvolio had given me which was hiding under my pillow. I had to buy time so I could reach it. 

“And why should I believe anything you say this letter could be filled with lies.” As I spoke I slowly backed away towards the bed.

“I don’t have time for your nonsense, Paris requested I deliver the letter, if you chose not to read it its your choice.” The man sounded annoyed, clearly all he wanted was to leave before he got caught. I finally reached the hilt of the dagger, but he was already making his retreat, I wouldn’t reach him in time. I grabbed the handle, and positioned myself for the throw. Since we were training inside and trying to remain as quiet as possible I had never actually practiced throwing my dagger at a target. Ben had however given me a few tips. A knife throw happens instinctively, he always repeated, I took a breath put my arm into position and I let my body do the rest. Just as he moved into the moonlight I released the dagger. I was hoping to hit his leg making him unable to escape, but instead I aimed to high and hit the back of his shoulder. He let out a muffled scream, but my attack barely slowed him down. He removed the blade with one motion, and started making his way down the balcony. I rushed after him and was about to make my way down in order give chase, when I spotted Benvolio. His eyes went from me to the man running away into the night. It didn’t take him long to realize what was happening.

“Stay in your room, do not come out until I return.” Then he was gone after the intruder. 

I waited for him for what felt like hours when in reality it couldn’t, have been more than a handful of minutes. When he did finally return he was alone. It seemed impossible the man could have gotten away, he was injured and only had a very small head start. The fact that he had managed to slip away supported the idea that I had been forming while Benvolio was chasing him. The man in my room had to be someone from the palace, it was the only way to explain how he got in without anybody seeing him, why he was determined to hide his face and how he had been able to evade Benvolio. I didn’t have time to share my thoughts with him, because as soon as he got to me he was inspecting every part of my body to make sure I wasn’t injured. Kissing my temple once he was satisfied with his examination. 

“Did he touch you.” The fear in his voice was palpable. 

“I’m fine, he didn’t come here to hurt me. He just wanted to deliver a message.”

“What message?” I reached for the letter that I had dropped on the bed earlier.

Rosaline,

You have one last chance to join me and fight for the rightful ruler of Verona. You have three days to assassinate the king, or else Livia will be the one to pay the price. Once you have completed the deed my associates will smuggled you to safety where you will be reunited with your precious sister.

Paris

No, no no no no no this was not happening. 

“He’s gonna kill her.” I couldn’t even process what he was asking me to do. I couldn’t take a life, I couldn’t leave Verona in the hands of this mad man, but that would mean…

“Capulet look at me, I will not let him hurt your sister. We are going to find her. We should go see Escalus, he needs to know that he has spies in his palace. This letter makes it all too clear that he has supports within these walls. Once he see how Paris intends to use Livia I’m sure he will send out more men to find her.” This sounded like a good course of action, the logical way to proceed. But in the back of my mind I could hear the words Escalus had said to me when I was begging him to save Benvolio, “He needs to die for Verona to heal, there is no other way.” He hadn’t cared if Benvolio was innocent, all he cared about was saving the city. One life to save countless was his moto, he wouldn’t risk anymore to save Livia. To him she was probably already dead. 

“He’s not going to do anything, he doesn’t care. He would let her died if it meant saving the city.” Part of me could understand to logistics behind such believes, but I could not give up. Could not abandon my sister a horrible faith. 

“Then I’ll go after her.” 

“You have no idea where she is, and if Paris find you he is not gonna let you escape alive.” 

“Escalus told you she’s not in his camp, the only logical place he could have sent her is to his home, to Mantua.” 

“So you plan on marching right into our enemies home in the hopes the Livia might be there. It’s too dangerous you’re gonna get yourself killed.”

“They won’t expect a man alone, they won’t be looking for me they’ll be to busy dealing with Escalus.” 

“I can’t lose you too.” I didn’t know what to do, no matter what I decided to do heartbreak would follow. My eye lids were starting to close against my will, my lack of sleep and my emotional state of unrest had taken it’s toll on me. 

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow and decide what to do, but for now you need sleep.” Benvolio lifted me from the ground and placed me on the bed. 

“Don’t leave me.” Sleep was taking me, and just as the sandman was claiming me, I felt Benvolio lie next to me. I felt myself relax against his body as I finally drifted off to sleep. 

***

I was alone in my bed when I woke up the next day. Benvolio had probably left earlier in order not to get caught. As I slowly gathered my thoughts the events of last night came rushing back. Livia was in danger and I needed to find a way to save her. Benvolio was right the less people went after her the less likely they were to be caught. I needed to speak with Escalus, have him send one or two man to Mantua and try to find Livia. 

Once I finished getting dressed I reached for the letter on the bed and was about to head out to find Benvolio. As I held the letter I noticed it was not the note from last night, it was a message written by Benvolio. My heart was beating out of my chest I had a bad feeling about what I was going to find in the message he left behind. 

My dearest Rosaline,  
For most of our lives choices have been made for us, we were never really in control of our own faith. I now know what’s important in life, and insuring your happiness is at the top of my list. I will find your sister and bring her back to you. You need to stay strong while I’m gone, Escalus has enemies everywhere, you need to let him know everything we discovered last night. Stay safe.  
Yours always Benvolio

I crumbled to the floor, as much as I want to see Livia home safe and sound, Benvolio leaving to find her meant there was a chance that I could lose them both and if that happened I would truly be alone. 

Isabelle found me on the ground sobbing, much like she had the other day when I thought Benvolio was going to be executed. She tried to get answers out of me, but I couldn’t even form a coherent thought. 

“I can’t … I can’t breathe.” She stayed by my side as my heart calmed and the tears ran dry. However this time she wasn’t taking no for an answer and she wanted to know what was happening. She was feeling just as much in the dark as I was in regards to Escalus and his plans. On top of that I had been hiding much from her about what had really occurred while she was gone. In the end, I told her everything, the truth about Benvolio’s involvement, Escalus’ manipulation, my feelings for Benvolio, his feelings for me, and finally the message send by Paris. 

 

“You love him.”

“I do.”

“Life as gone pretty much to shit here, but Rosaline I need you to listen to me. You are strong and independent women, when you lost your parents your were unshakable, you did everything in your power to make sure you and Livia would survive. Now get up, the Rosaline I know would not be crying over a man.” I understood what she was trying to do, but I wasn’t the same as when I lost my parents. Back then I couldn’t grieve I needed to think about Livia, survive for her. But with her gone and Benvolio facing danger, I had no one to be strong for. I had lost too many people, every time it was like losing a piece of myself. If I lost Livia and Ben there wouldn’t be much of me left. 

“He asked you to be strong, you need to do that for him. Now while Benvolio is out there fighting to save your sister, we need to fight here and figure out who inside the palace walls is betraying us. Rosaline you’re the only one that saw the man last night we need you.”

She was right, siting here and feeling sorry for myself wasn’t going to help Benvolio. But if we caught the traitors they might help us figure out Paris plans. 

I got up, straightened out my dress and followed Isabella to the throne room. I would be brave for him, because he was being brave for me. I was never one to hope for the best, but Benvolio made me want to dream. Dream that everything would work out in the end.


	4. Behind enemy lines

Worry plagued my journey to Mantua. I knew I had done the right thing by leaving Verona to find Livia, Rosaline would be heartbroken if anything happened to her, but the way she had begged for me to stay last night had my heart in pieces. I knew she needed me with her now, but I also knew she was strong enough to face any situation head on. 

I needed to stay focus on the task at hand. I knew it was a risky plan, but my gut was telling me that Paris was holding Livia in Mantua. It was the safest place to keep her. With an army it would be impossible to get her back, but alone I could get in and out of the city hopefully without anyone even knowing I was there in the first place. 

I rode for the rest of the night, arriving just as the sun was rising on the horizon. As I arrived at the city gate two soldiers were standing guard. However they did not seem suspicious at all when I approached. I put on my brightest smile ready to work my way into the city.

“Good morning gentleman.”

They grumbled a quiet response, clearly they were not happy to have the morning guard shift. They inquired about he reason for my visit, to which I respond I was a merchant in search of new items to purchase. And just like that I was allowed passage into the city. The city was quiet most of its inhabitants still sleeping.   
As I made my way towards the palace, the city was slowly beginning to awaken. No matter where I looked there was no sign that they were fighting a war with another city. No mothers screaming for the safe return of their sons. Mantua was a peaceful city, a huge contrast with Verona. 

I made my way to the market place, it was the best place to gather information, maybe find out if anybody had seen or heard about Livia. I couldn’t ask people directly, it would bring too much suspicious onto me. So instead I wondered the market listening to the people around me. After an hour of walking with no new leads I was beginning to think I should come up with a new plan, when suddenly a name I recognized was finally spoken.

“I can’t believe we lost our beloved Paris to that vile city. The king never should have agreed to have him marry someone from that cursed city. I heard that people openly kill each other in the streets and that their Prince in unable to control the city.”

The people of Mantua did not know that Paris was alive. Did this mean they were unaware he was currently wagging a war against Verona. That would explain why everyone here seemed so relax. Maybe their was a way to save Verona without any bloodshed. But in order to achieve that goal I needed to find out if the king knew what his son was up to. Seeking into the palace was not going to be easy, but it needed to be done.   
Waiting for nightfall would have been ideal, but time was not on my side, so I was gonna have to get creative in order to make myself invisible in the middle of the day. 

Luckily the castle was just as unguarded as the front gate. I entered just before noon from the kitchen with a basket full of apples claiming it was a delivery. The cook was so busy getting everything prepared for lunch she didn’t even look at me twice. She asked me to put it down on the table and wait here for an attendant in order to receive payment. She didn’t even notice me as I slipped away. The palace was like a maze, finding the royal chambers was proving to be more difficult then anticipated. My search was going too slowly, as I had to hide every time I heard footsteps approaching. 

The sun was starting to go down when I heard commotion coming from the end of the hallway I was exploring.

“I do not want to take this potion. I’ve told you I am perfectly fine.”

“But your grace…”

“No I am your king and you will obey my command now leave my bedchambers at once and let me morn my son in peace.” A very frighten doctor slipped away, leaving the king presumably alone. This was my chance, I was praying that Paris father was a reasonable man, because with no proof to support my claims this could be a very short visit.

I didn’t bother knocking, I had a feeling the king was in no mood to see anyone. Quietly I entered the room, the king was siting in a chair facing away from the door. 

“Your majesty.”

“Who disturbs my peace again.” He turned towards me, angry at having someone barge in again. However once he saw me his anger faded into confusion.

“Who are you and how did you get into my private chambers.” To is credit the king was not alarmed or scared, he remained composed as he faced me, a stranger that had creeped into his room announced. 

“I am truly sorry your majesty, but I have a crazy story to tell you, all I ask is that you listen before making a judgement.”

“And why should I.”

“Because it concerns your son.” The king immediately agree to let me tell my story after that. And he remained quiet during the entire tale, his face contorting in disbelief as I reached the part concerning his son’s betrayal. 

“Why should I believe anything you say.” 

“I have no proof to offer you sire, but you have nothing to lose in believing me. I’m sure Livia is somewhere in your city, Paris would have needed to send her somewhere safe. If we find her, she will confirm at least part of my story.” 

As he pondered my proposition, the sun finally disappeared beyond the horizon engulfing us in darkness, I was running out of time. 

The king had the city searched for any signs of Livia, but there was no trace of her. I felt for sure that Verona was doomed as his last guard returned with nothing. 

“There is one more place she might be, if Paris truly loves her he would have wanted her safe in a place he cherishes.” 

“And where would that be?”

“When his mother got very sick she was moved to a country house away from the city. It’s the last place Paris was truly happy. He never really recovered from losing her, and then losing Juliet, it must have greatly affected him.” 

“With all do respect your highest no amount of loss can justify his actions. We’ve all lost someone it doesn’t mean we turn to violence and destruction.” The king felt defeated. In the same day he had discovered his son was alive, but had turned traitor. We rode together accompanied by his personal guard to this cottage, fortunately it was very near the city. 

As soon as we arrived the king demeanour changed. Part of him probably still hoped I was making all this up. But as soon as we arrived my story was proven to be true. The door was being guarded by two mercenaries. 

“I’m the king of Mantua let me pass.”

“We have orders to let no one enter.”

“Orders from who?”

“From the new prince, lord Paris.” The king fell to his knees, the news was to much for him to bear. Livia had to be in there, I grabbed my sword and rushed towards the mercenaries. The kings man rushed by their sovereign’s side, not sure what was going on. I was met with resistance, but the adrenaline flowing through my body was enough to give me an edge over my opponents and they were quickly disarmed. 

The door was locked, I found the keys around the waist of one the guards I had knocked out. 

“Livia.” 

Before I had time to react a large vase was broken over my head, heavy enough to disorient me for a few seconds. 

“You! Why are you here? Are you in league with Paris, come to kill me for not being an obedient wife.” Her words were said with venom. I wasn’t sure what had happened between her and Paris, but it was clear she had discovered the truth about him. She was getting prepared to strike again.

“Wait, don’t hit me. Rosaline sent me.”

“Rosaline?”

“Paris sent her a message threatening to kill you if she didn’t kill Escalus. So I’ve come to rescue you.” The room fell silent, relief washed over Livia’s features. The king entered the room at that moment, determination painted on his face. There was still hope to save Verona, if we weren’t too late.


	5. Happily ever after

The sun was setting on the third day, Livia had run out of time. As I had expected Escalus had done nothing to find Livia. So focused on finding the spies that were poisoning his palace. He cared for nothing but protecting what was his. Every choice he made increased my anger and hatred towards him. And now I was completely alone. I had no news from Benvolio, and I refused to think about what that could mean. I couldn’t imagine not seeing him again, never again feeling his arms around me. 

There was a commotion happening outside that pulled me from my dark thoughts. Something was happening, I tried to make my way towards the action but the guard outside my door refused to let me leave. Since Benvolio’s disappearance Escalus had placed a guard on me at all time, even at night he stayed behind that door never moving from his post. 

“He will come back for you, and I will not allow that man to lay his hands on you.” Escalus firmly believed that Ben had escaped only to come back and kidnap me again. He was blinded by rage and his inability to control anything. 

“Let me pass I want to see my sister.” I couldn’t believe my ears, Livia, she was back safe and sound. 

“No one is to enter that room, king’s orders.” I was seriously considering using my knives skills on this asshole. 

“Let her in, now!”

“Princess Isabella, the king gave strict orders.” I’m not sure what Isabella did after the guard refused her again, but when the door finally opened the guard was on his knees and Livia ran straight into my arms. I threw Isabella a questioning glance and she simply shrugged. It seems our dear princess has much more to offer the world then she lets on. 

“Livia how in the world did you get here? Are you hurt? What did Paris do to you?” I was trying to keep my focus on her, but I couldn’t help looking around to see if Benvolio would walk through the door and take me in his arms. 

“I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me, well not physically anyway. I think in his own twisted way he actually loved me.” She was safe, she was home. “Not sure I’ll ever be able to trust another man ever again, but that’s a problem for another day. I guess we were both wrong about the men in our lives.”

“What do you mean?”

“Benvolio, he’s the one that came for me.” Relief washed over my body, he was alive. “We didn’t have much time to talk on the journey back, but it was easy to see how much he loves you.” I was torn I wanted to stay with Livia, but my heart strings we’re pulling me towards him.  
“Go, we’ll have plenty of time to catch up.” I left Livia with Isabella and ran out the door. I wasn’t sure where Benvolio would be, but I knew if I followed the noise I would probably find him right in the center of it. Once I reached the main entrance, I was finally able to glance at the man that made me want to fight harder. There he stood surrounded by guards and soldiers from both Verona and Mantua. In the middle of all the excitement was Escalus, Benvolio and an older man I could not recognise. The three of them we’re in a serious discussion, Escalus seemed furious and much of that anger seemed directed at Benvolio, but the older man was clearly taking a protective stance in front of Ben. I wanted nothing more than to go to him, but it was clear my presence would only make matters worse. I retreated behind a column so I could keep an eye on what was happening without having my presence be noted. 

“I don’t care how helpful he was to you, Benvolio did not have permission to leave the palace.”

“I’m sorry your majesty but are you stupid. Your man came alone to an enemy city to try and put an end to all this violence and you’re angry with him. My son might not be in his right mind, but I’m not entirely sure you are either. Now how much longer are we going to stand in your doorway before you invite us in.” 

Even from my hiding spot I could see how much Escalus was trying to control his anger. This mysterious stranger was right, even if Escalus hated Benvolio why would he be so enraged at having him secure Livia’s return. As they walked away, further in the palace I had to choice but to retreat back to my room. The knowledge that he was alive would have to be enough for now, there would be time for questions and answers later. 

 

The king of Mantua was doing his best to remain calm, but Escalus was not helping by acting emotionally.

“I understand your anger towards my son, but you are not at war with Mantua. My son is acting alone, backed up by mercenaries. I do not approve of his actions and will stand with Verona to protect your city from his folly.”

“How could you have let your son get so out of hand without realizing it.”

“I could ask you the same question, as far as I knew my son had died in your city. It’s the hatred and betrayal that exists behind these walls that have allowed him to get that far.”

“Hatred your son helped propagate for his own evil means.” I really wished I was anywhere else but here, but the king of Mantua insisted I followed him as he discussed the future of both kingdoms with the prince. He clearly did not trust Escalus, blaming him partly for letting Paris’ plans get so out of hand. But to his merit he was willing to go against his son and fight with Verona. 

“My lords there is no need to place blame on how we got this far, we need to work together to find a solution.” Escalus was throwing daggers in my direction. 

“You have no place here, you got involved in things that do not concern you. You should have been protecting Rosaline, instead of rushing off to save her sister in the hopes to win her back.” 

“Benvolio risked everything to find me and bring me to realise what my son was up to, he might be the reason why your city is saved. He did Verona a service, something their king couldn’t even accomplish.” And there it was spelled out in front of him, the reason for Escalus’ anger. If he hated me before now his anger would be tenfold. 

“I do not need a lowly servant to do my job for me.”

“So then stop arguing over useless things and let’s come up with a plan to save this city.” Escalus seem to finally wake up from his rage and put his emotions on the backburner. All I wanted to do is find Rosaline and let her know I was alright, but instead I was stuck in here for hours as they came up with a plan to deal with Paris’ invading force. The king of Mantua was willing to provide support, but he was clear on one point his son was to be spared and returned to Mantua. Escalus wanted him publicly executed, to show himself in a position of strength, but he knew this was not a fight we could win without their help. They both agreed to sleep on it for the night and resume this conversation in the morning. But time was running out and they both knew it. Relived I was finally going to be able to go find Rosaline. Just as I was about to walk out of the room, Escalus held me back. 

“This changes nothing, she’s still mine.”

“She belongs to no one, the fact that you fail to see that is why you will lose her in the end.” He seemed taken aback by my words, but he let me leave without making a fuss. 

When I reached Rosaline’s balcony she was standing there waiting for me. The smile that spread across her face when she saw me was breathtaking and I knew from that moment on I would work hard every day in order to make sure she could continue to smile like that. I climbed up the trellis as fast as I could so I could reach her. 

“Ben.” Just as I was about to take her into my arms she started hitting me.

“Don’t you ever leave me again. Do you know how much pain I was in, not knowing if you were alive or dead?” 

“I’m sorry, I promise I will never leave you again.” Her eyes soften, I could see all the worry leaving her. 

“Thank you, for saving Livia and coming back to me in one piece.”   
“Always.” I didn’t want to leave, but that meeting had taken up most of the night and if I knew Escalus he would soon be coming to check in on his beloved. “I need to go back.” Fear reappeared in her eyes. “Not for long, but I cannot be caught in your bedchambers. Escalus is losing it, we need to figure a way out of this sooner rather than later.”

“He’ll never let me go.”

“I will not give him the chance to keep you. Stay strong, now that we have both cities working together it’s only a matter of time before we win this war and then we’ll have to make our escape. 

 

Ben had been right, when the prince and the king of Mantua finally came to an agreement it was obvious their forces combined would be able to take Paris’ army. Paris was quickly caught and brought to court, however thanks to the deal his father had made he was to be returned to his own city to face punishment. It was clear for everyone to see that Escalus was not pleased with this, but it was a fair trade to keep the city safe from invaders. And the king did promise the punishment would be severe. 

Once the army and their king finally left the entire of Verona felt relived and at last after years of violence the city was able to begin healing. 

I was waiting for Escalus, he came by every morning and every night to check in on me since Benvolio had returned. Ben and I were left with two options; escape or try to get me out of this arrangement. Ben wanted to run, afraid of what the prince would do if he found out I didn’t truly love him. But I had to try, try and save what we had left here. This was our home for better or for worst and I hated the idea of leaving and never seeing it again, now that Livia was back I had a reason to fight to stay. 

“Good morning Love.”

“Good morning, how are you?”

“So happy, they are finally gone. The threat has been dealt with, Verona is at peace and we can finally move on with our wedding.” 

“Escalus, we need to talk.”

“Yes, I know, I haven’t had much time to spend with you and we have so much to plan. But worry not I will make sure you have a wonderful wedding.” 

“Escalus do you love me?”

“Yes, of course. I would do anything for you.”

“Would you want me to be happy?” 

“More than anything in this world.” This was it, I was risking it all.

“I am not happy. I haven’t been happy in a very long time.”

“Rosaline, I don’t understand I’ve given you everything you could possibly want.”

“You’ve taken so much more. I feel trapped here.”

“I know palace life can be difficult, but now that the war is over things will get easier. Since you love me you will be able to get over the more difficult parts if that means we’re together.” I remained silent.

“But that’s the problem isn’t it, you don’t love me and you haven’t for a long time.” I could see the anger in his eyes, but there was also pain. “How can you choose him over me, I love you and would do anything for you.”

“No Escalus, you would do everything for you, so I would love you. You don’t care about how I really feel, as long as it fits into the world you’ve imagined for yourself. I choose Ben because he chooses me too above anything else. He makes me happy, in a way I haven’t been for years.”

“I don’t want to lose you.” 

“Escalus, I loved you once, but no matter what happens here you’ve already lost me even if you force me to marry you I will never be yours.” I could see it written all over his face, he was defeated. After everything he did not have the strength to fight anymore. 

“Go, after all I’ve put you through letting you go is the only decent thing left to do.” I did not want to make it worst on him than it already was, but in those brief seconds I could see the old Escalus re-emerge, the one not crippled with making political decision and saving a city on the verge of destruction. I placed my hand on his heart and gently thanked him. As I walked away from my room I felt at peace. For the first time in a long time I was finally in charge of my destiny. 

It did not take me a long time to track Bellamy down. He was in his room packing for our escape. 

“There won’t be a need for that.” He turned at the sound of my voice. Surprised, Escalus hadn’t allowed me out of that room unaccompanied since our engagement was announced. “He’s letting me go.”

“He is? We can leave and they won’t come after us?”

“Yes Montague, we can. No strings, complete freedom. The question is what do we do now?”

“I think the first order of business is to get married, before someone else comes along and steals my betrothed.”

“I’m sorry good sir, but I believe you’ve never actually asked me to be your wife.” Not waiting for a second Benvolio got down on one knee.

“Rosaline will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, for no other purpose than wanting to be with me.” 

“Nothing would make me happier.”

Who knows what the future held for us, but as Benvolio held me in his arms, I knew that no matter what happened we would get through it together.


End file.
